Durchs Fenster kommt die Kälte
by Turmwache
Summary: Wer erinnert sich noch an Rüdiger und Anton? Anna die Mutige? Eines Nachts, bei Anton im Zimmer.
1. Durchs Fenster kommt die Kälte

Wer erinnert sich noch an Rüdiger und Anton? Anna die Mutige? Ich weiß nicht, ob in der letzten Zeit Wiederholungen der deutschen Serie liefen.

* * *

Titel: Durchs Fenster kommt die Kälte

Ratings: G

Typ / Kategorie: S / Ad

Version: 17.7.2009

Episoden: Zwischen "Der kleine Vampir" und "Der kleine Vampir zieht um" angesiedelt.

Inhalt: In einer stürmischen Nacht erhält Anton Besuch. Mehr Beschreibung verrät schon zu viel. :-D

Disclaimer: Der übliche, mir gehört nix, damit wird kein Geld verdient.

.

.

Durchs Fenster kommt die Kälte

.

.

"Kommst du heute Nacht mit?" Anna stand auf Antons Schreibtisch, irgendwo zwischen den Bioheften und dem Mathematikbuch, und sah Anton flehend an.

"Geht doch nicht!", motzte ihr Bruder vom Fenster her. "Der muss doch wieder schlafen!" Rüdiger stand im Fensterrahmen, und zog seine Schwester am Umhang nach draußen.

Anton blickte von seinem Hochbett aus traurig zu den beiden Vampiren. "Ja, leider. Vielleicht morgen Nacht, da kommt das Wochenende.", murmelte er.

"Gut, ich hol dich ab!", flüsterte Anna ergriffen. "Mach dir nichts drauß. Gibt noch so viele Nächte! Schlaf gut, Anton." Sie winkte.

"Und flieg gut!", fügte Rüdiger mit grimmigem Lächeln hinzu, als er Anna vom Fenstersims drückte. Sie war kleiner wie er, und hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Rüdiger wandte sich Anton zu. "Schlaf gut, Freund Mensch. Wir sehen uns!" Hinter ihm sah Anton, wie Anna sich durch regelmäßige Flügelschläge in der Luft hielt. Er winkte den beiden zu. "Bis morgen!" Und dann zog er sich die Decke bis zum Hals. Die beiden Vampire waren verschwunden, zurück blieb nur ein leicht modriger Geruch, den der Wind schnell verwehte.

.

.

Nur fünf Minuten später schaute Antons Mutter durch die Türe.

"Und?", fragte ihr Mann von hinter ihr.

"Er schläft. Aber ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte was gehört!", gab Sie zurück.

"Ich versteh dich ja. Lieber schauen wir einmal zu oft nach, als dann die Polizei rufen zu müssen, weil er weg ist.", Herr Bohnsack schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte, wie sie Antons leeres Bett mitten in der Nacht entdeckten.

Er zog sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Frau Bohnsack schlich sich ins Zimmer, und schloss das Fenster. Zurück im Wohnzimmer sagte sie leicht verärgert: "Das Anton immer das Fenster auflässt! Es ist schon ganz kalt geworden in seinem Zimmer."

Und Herr Bohnsack erwiderte, abgelenkt durch den Fernseher: "Der wird halt seine Vampire nicht verpassen wollen."

Seine Frau stöhnte. Das ihr Mann aber auch so selten ernst war!

.

.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Anton durch einen Rumms geweckt. Verschlafen sah er sich um, und tastete nach der Brille. Dann nahm er die Regentropfen wahr, die an sein Fenster prasselten. Das Fenster war zu! Er setzte die Brille auf die Nase, und starrte durch das dunkle Zimmer zum Fenster. Eine schwarze Gestalt klebte von außen daran, die Hände an das Glas gepresst, und tat so, als würde sie sterben.

"Rüdiger!", rief Anton gedämpft. Sofort eilte er zum Fenster und riss es auf.

Der kleine Vampir fiel förmlich herein. "Na endlich, Anton Bohnsack. Willst du, dass ich drauf gehe? Das ist ein Monsterregen!"

"Nun tu doch nicht so. Ist doch nicht dein erster Regen!", schimpfte Anton.

"Aber der erste Monster-Regen! Hast du mal rausgesehen? Das gießt nicht, das kübelt!", flüsterte Rüdiger dramatisch, und unterstrich seine Worte durch Gesten.

Anton blickte zum Fenster. Rüdiger hatte insofern recht, als es ganze Sturzbäche vom Himmel schüttete. Nur gut, dass kein Wind wehte, sonst hätte er das ganze Wasser im Zimmer.

"Wo ist Anna?", fragte er seinen durchnässten Freund.

"Och, die ist nach Hause. Sie fühlt sich bei so einem Wetter nur in der Gruft wohl, im Sarg! Weichei!", sagte Rüdiger im Plauderton. Er stand jetzt auf dem Schreibtisch, und tropfte Antons Schulhefte voll. Plötzlich bemerkte Anton das.

"Bist du verrückt! Geh da runter! Mensch Rüdiger, was soll ich den heute in der Schule Frau Schlauberger sagen, warum das so nass ist?"

"Na, du sagst, dass es geregnet hat, ist doch klar?!", gab Rüdiger verwunderte zurück. Aber er stieg vom Tisch.

Anton stöhnte. Manchmal machte es sich Rüdiger zu leicht. Nein, wenn er genau überlegte, machte Rüdiger es sich immer leicht. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass Rüdiger genau deshalb bei ihm auf der Matte stand: Um nicht den ganzen Weg bis zur Gruft im Regen fliegen zu müssen. Antons Zimmer war wahrscheinlich der nächste Unterstand. Aber Anton sagte davon nichts.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Rüdiger begierig.

"Was wohl? Ich leg mich ins Bett. Und wenn meine Eltern kommen, musst du dich schnell unter dem Bett verstecken, Rüdiger.", sagte Anton, während er auf sein Hochbett kletterte.

Rüdiger stand unschlüssig im Zimmer, und drehte sich einmal um sich. "Öde!"

Anton hatte sich fast wieder vollständig unter der Decke vergraben, als er einen Zug am linken Bein spürte. Als er nach unten schaute, hing Rüdiger an seinem Fuß, und tat, als würde er gleich hineinbeißen. "Man, Rüdiger, lass das doch!"

"Wieso? Wusstest du, dass man in Beine prima Beißen kann?" Er hätte wohl noch so fortgefahren, mit seinen Beschreibungen, wenn nicht ein Geräusch aus dem Flur ihn unterbrochen hätte.

"Ab unters Bett!", bat Anton vorsorglich. Die Warnung kam gerade noch richtig: Rüdiger war halb hinter der Kiste unter Antons Bett verschwunden, als der Kopf von Antons Mutter in der Türe erschien. Zum Glück konnte Sie den Raum unter dem Bett von dort nicht einsehen.

"Ach Anton.", seufzte Frau Bohnsack. "Warum hast du denn das Fenster schon wieder geöffnet? Ist doch kalt draußen!" Sie sah müde aus.

"Mama? Warum bist du wach?", fragte Anton, während er sich aufsetzte. Er hatte nach seiner Warnung blitzschnell so getan, als schlafe er. Jetzt schaute er zu, wie Sie das Fenster schloss.

"Mensch ist das ein Regen. Bei so einem Wetter fliegen die Vampire bestimmt nicht herum!", äußerte Frau Bohnsack gedankenverloren, und Anton hoffte im selben Moment, dass Rüdiger nichts darauf antwortete. "Nö.", antwortete er selbst schnell. "Die sind in die Gruft zurück."

Unter seinem Bett hörte er ein Rascheln.

"Hast du den Knall vorhin auch gehört, Anton? Es klang, als sei etwas gegen die Hauswand geprallt.", fragte Frau Bohnsack, während Sie zur Zimmertüre zurück ging. "Mensch ist das kalt bei dir, Anton, deck dich bitte gut zu."

"Klar decke ich mich gut zu. Welchen Knall? Den muss ich verschlafen haben.", sagte Anton.

"Vielleicht hast du ihn unbewusst gehört, und bist deshalb aufgewacht, Kind. Schlaf noch eine Runde, Anton, morgen früh musst du wach sein. Ihr schreibt doch diese Schulaufgabe in Deutsch." Und damit zog sich Frau Bohnsack zurück.

"Gute Nacht.", murmelte Anton ihr nach.

Neben ihm regte sich ein Schatten. Rüdiger hielt es nicht länger unter dem Bett aus. "Morgen früh?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen. "Das heißt doch heute früh! Es ist doch schon ein Uhr morgens!"

"Ja.", murmelte Anton, und machte es sich bequem.

Rüdiger ging derweil zum Fenster, und öffnete es. "Der Regen hat nachgelassen. Bald werde ich starten können."

"Könntest du jetzt schon. Du willst bloß nicht nass werden.", sagte Anton müde.

"Nicht nass werden!", höhnte Rüdiger, und war mit einem großen Satz neben Anton auf dem Bett. "Und was bitte ist das?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, und unzählige kleine Tröpfchen stoben auf Anton herab. "Ich _bin _doch schon nass!", beteuerte er.

Anton gab klein bei. "Dann bleib noch ein bisschen. Nur bitte sei leise. Meine Eltern, du weißt schon."

"Schon klar, Anton.", bestätigte Rüdiger. Er setzte sich still auf die Schreibtischskante und starrte hinaus. "Jetzt ist Anna sicher in der Gruft angekommen. Man, wird die nass sein!"

Anton hörte mit Erleichterung, dass Rüdiger sich sehr wohl Gedanken um Sie machte. Sonst klang er immer so, als wäre seine kleine Schwester ein lästiges Übel.

Schweigen breitete sich aus.

Anton war einfach zu müde, um viel zu erzählen.

Schließlich unterbrach Rüdiger die Stille. "Ich schau besser mal nach, ob Anna wirklich schon zuhause ist." Er stieg auf den Tisch hoch, und hüpfte aufs Fensterbrett. "Danke, Freund Mensch, für den trockenen Rastplatz."

"Ist doch klar, Rüdiger. Pass auf dich auf."

"Immer!", versicherte der kleine Vampir, und sprang vom Fensterbrett. Einen Moment später schon sah Anton, wie er an Höhe gewann und über den Nachbarhäusern verschwand. Kurz darauf war er aus Antons Blickfeld verschwunden.

Anton wollte eigentlich noch das Fenster schließen, aber als er seinen Kopf zurück legte, auf das Kopfkissen, schlief er ein.

.

.

Gegen sechs Uhr stand seine Mutter auf, und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in Antons Zimmer. Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen, als sie das offene Fenster erblickte. Ganz leise schlich Sie ins Zimmer, und schloss es zu.

Wenig später flüsterte sie ihrem Mann zu: "Wir müssen uns dringend was einfallen lassen wegen Antons Fenster. Ich glaube fast, das geht von alleine auf."

.

.

Ende


	2. Freunde machen Freude

Entstehungsdatum: 10.10.2009

.

.

Freunde machen Freude

.

.

- Vorbereitungen -

.

.

Anton fluchte. Er stand zwischen ehemals zusammengefalteten Unterhosen und Hosen vor seinem Kleiderschrank, und starrte grimmig auf das oberste Schrankfach. "Dort müsste er aber sein!", beharrte er sich selbst gegenüber. Widerwillig stieg er erneut auf den Schreibtischstuhl, und sprang in die Höhe, um das oberste Schrankfach in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Leer. Dabei war er sich so sicher, dass er den Vampirumhang zuletzt dort versteckt hatte. Das kam davon, wenn seine Eltern ihm vier Nächte in Folge so auf der Pelle saßen, dass er nicht einmal für eine Stunde mit Rüdiger und Anna umherziehen konnte. Er stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und drehte sich langsam um sich selbst, um sein Zimmer aus dieser erhöhten Position abzusuchen.

Sein Blick blieb an der Kiste unter dem Bett hängen. Dort war das letzte Versteck, doch daraus hatte er den Umhang schon vor zwei Wochen entnommen. Danach lag er im Regal links des Fensters, bei anderen Tüchern und allerlei Krimskrams. Nicht wirklich versteckt, aber sicher vor der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter.

Anton grübelte. Er hätte schwören können, am Montag den Umhang ins oberste Schrankfach geschmissen zu haben. Aber auch Vampirumhänge hatten nicht die Eigenschaft, sich in Luft aufzulösen.

Vier Tage waren nicht die Welt, langsam könnte er sich wirklich erinnern, ermahnte er sich.  
In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an die Türe.  
"Ja?", rief er.

Seine Mutter streckte ihren Kopf herein. "Anton, wir fahren...", sprach sie eilig, hielt jedoch abrupt inne. "Was um Himmels Willen machst du denn da?", fragte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, auf den losen Kleiderberg unter Anton starrend.

Sofort sprang Anton vom Stuhl, und schob ihn Richtung Schreibtisch.

"Ach, nichts. Ich hab nur...", begann er, wusste jedoch nicht, was er denn nun hatte. Seine Mutter schien auch nicht richtig zuzuhören. Stattdessen lief sie zum Schrank, und griff zu den Kleidern am Boden, die noch einigermaßen gefaltet waren, um sie zu retten. Sorgsam und so schnell sie konnte, räumte sie Antons Chaos wieder auf.

Anton schaute zu, etwas ratlos im Zimmer stehend. Ihn beschäftigte immer noch, wo der Umhang war.

"Reiss bitte nicht noch mal alles heraus, Junge. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit, mit Dir zu reden. Papa und ich wollen ins Theater." Sie klappte die Schranktüren zu, öffnete sie jedoch im letzten Moment noch einmal, und zog an einem schwarzen, zerfetzten Ärmel, der zwischen den Pullovern an den Kleiderbügeln hing. "Was ist das denn? Anton, morgen müssen wir beide mal deinen Schrank ausmisten, da hängen Sachen, die brauchst du sicher nicht mehr.", murmelte sie, und klappte die Türe endgültig zu.

Anton, der die letzten Sekunden die Luft angehalten hatte, atmete erleichtert auf. "Morgen, ja. Klar." Seine Mutter hatte den Vampirumhang gefunden. Nur gut, dass er zwischen all den Pullovern und Hemden selbst wie ein Hemd aussah!

"Tschüß Anton.", sprach seine Mutter, fuhr ihm über das Haar, und verließ das Zimmer. Die Türe blieb angelehnt. Unschlüssig wechselte Antons Blick zwischen der Türe, dem Schrank und seiner Armbanduhr. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, dann würden Anna und Rüdiger ihn abholen. Er freute sich schon.

Ein Geräusch an der Türe ließ ihn aufschauen. Sein Papa erschien, und musterte ihn. "Nacht, Anton. Wir fahren jetzt. Lass bitte niemand Fremden rein. Und lass keine Fenster sperrangelweit aufstehen, wenn du nicht im Raum bist.", riet er Anton.

"Klar, Papa." Anton grinste unwillkürlich. Ihm war klar, dass sein Vater auf Geiermeier anspielte, der sich einmal ungefragt in die Wohnung gedrängt hatte, als Anton auf sein Klingeln öffnete.

Frau Bohnsack erschien hinter ihrem Mann, und suchte Antons Blick. "Und geh nicht mehr weg, Anton, auch wenn es erst halb sieben ist, und morgen Wochenende. Draußen wirds schon dunkel."

Er nickte ihr zu. "Klar Mama." Daran konnte er sich halten, denn er würde zusammen mit Rüdiger losfliegen.

Sein Papa zog die Zimmertüre zu, und kurz darauf hörte Anton die Haustüre gehen. Was für ein Glück, dachte er bei sich, dass es schon so früh dunkel wurde. Wäre es anders, würden seine Vampirfreunde noch gar nicht kommen.

Er holte seine Turnschuhe von unter dem Bett hervor, und schlüpfte hinein. Anschließend zog er einen warmen roten Pulli an. Und dann öffnete er, leicht aufgeregt, den Schrank.

Tatsächlich, sein Umhang. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn aufgehängt zu haben. Das war vielleicht sein Papa, der würde da nicht viele Fragen stellen.

Rasch schlüpfte er hinein, und band ihn sich um den Hals. Er brauchte nichts mitnehmen, sie würden nichts großes unternehmen. Ein bisschen zusammen ratschen, gemeinsam durch die Straßen ziehen, oder sich zusammen im Park in einer gemütlichen Baumkrone niederlassen und die Sterne betrachten. Noch während er den Umhang aufschüttelte, klopfte es von außen an die Scheibe.

Rüdigers Schatten fiel in sein Zimmer. Mit einem breiten Grinsen öffnete Anton das Fenster, und stemmte sich auf das Fensterbrett. Rüdiger half ihm hoch, indem er an seinem Arm zog. "Tag Anton.", sprach er, und zeigte seine Zähne. Das tat er gerne. Vielleicht roch aber Anton auch einfach nur gut für ihn.

"Hallo Rüdiger.", antwortete Anton. "Von mir aus kanns los gehen."

"Na hopp.", machte der kleine Vampir, und schritt vom Fensterbrett. Fast zeitgleich fing er sich auch schon durch kräftige Flügelschlage auf, und stieg hoch. Anton zog das Fenster hinter sich zu, so gut es ging, und spähte nach oben, wo Rüdiger sein musste. Dabei fiel ihm eine Bewegung am gegenüberliegenden Dach auf. Anna stand dort, und winkte. Er lächelte und winkte zurück.  
Rüdiger flog eine Kurve und kehrte zurück, machte einen Schlenker zu Anna, und blieb in der Luft stehen.  
Fliegen war schön. Fliegen war nicht schwer. Sich mit beiden Beinen abdrückend sprang Anton in die Luft. Und mit ausgebreiteten Armen flog er seinen Freunden und dem Wochenende entgegen. Das war der Moment, auf den er sich seit heute Morgen freute. Jetzt war er da.  
Los!

.

.

ENDE


	3. Zahltag

Entstehung: 5.12.2011

Zahltag

.

"Es ist so weit!", schallte Dorothees Stimme durch die Gruft. "Lumpi! Luu-uuumm-mmpiiiii! Du gehst!"

Dem langgezogenen Ruf folgte ein Donnern, das wohl davon rührte, dass eben gerufener mit dem Kopf

gegen seine Sargdecke stieß.

Ein gedämpftes "Ich komme schon." war zu hören, dann fuhr Lumpis Sarg mit einem Krachen auf. Er

hatte statt einer Tür ein Rollscharnier, doch weder beim Abmessen noch dem anschließenden Einbau

hatte der jugendliche Vampir sonderlich genau gearbeitet: Der Deckel verkantete und ging nicht weit

genug auf, als dass der Vampir ohne weiteres aussteigen konnte. Rüdiger hatte sich anfangs jedes Mal

kaputt gelacht, doch mit den Jahren langweilte es ihn nun nur noch, auch nur aufzuschauen, wenn

Lumpi sich verrenkte, um mit den langen Beinen herauszukommen.

Er hüpfte von seinem Podest herunter und fuhr flüchtig mit den Händen durch die Pfütze, die sich nach

jedem Regen in der Mitte des Raumes bildete. Im Moment war es nicht mehr als ein staubiges Rinnsal,

doch Lumpi schien es zu erfrischen. Er betupfte sich auch die Stirn damit, bevor er mit einem Ärmel

seiner Rockerjacke darüber wischte. "Ach, herrlich. Ich mach mich auf." Er warf einen Blick auf Dorothee,

die von Rüdiger und Anna meist nur mit Tante angesprochen wurde - an Tagen, wo die beiden höflich

sein wollten, mit Tante Dorothee.

Die starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Beeil dich, Lumpi. Ich bin schon so aufgeregt!" Ihre Stimme entglitt

ihr in höhere Tonlagen. "Wann kriegen wir sonst schon mal _Post?"_

"Aber sei vorsichtig.", mahnte Anna, die im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Sarg saß. "Die Nacht ist gerade

erst angebrochen. Es könnten viele Menschen unterwegs sein. Oder - oder Geiermeier.", fügte sie

mit großen Augen an.

"Umso besser." erwiderte Lumpi, ohne sie anzuschauen. Er nahm sich einen Flugmantel von einem

Haken an der Wand. "Also nicht Geiermeier, aber die Menschen." Lumpi leckte sich die Lippen.

Geiermeier war wie ein lästiges Insekt: Meist schlief er Tags, und kam nachts heraus - aber nicht immer

zur selben Zeit -, manchmal aber schlief er nachts, um wachte am Tage. Er musste halt auch ab und

zu im Haus anwesend sein, wenn zum Beispiel der Gasableser kam, oder er ein Paket erwartete. Sie

wussten, wo sein Haus war, aber konkret zu sagen, wo er sich aufhielt, erwies sich meist als

schwierig. So wie man sagen konnte, dass die Fliege noch im Zimmer herumschwirrt, aber sobald

man mit der Fliegenpatsche auf die Suche geht, sieht man sie nicht mehr.

Aber sie wollten ihn sowieso nicht entfernen, er roch zu sehr nach Knoblauch. Einfach eklig.

Lieber fanden sie sich mit ihm ab, als sich ihm willentlich zu nähern.

Lumpi hatte sich den Mantel über den Kopf geworfen und an den Armen festgebunden. Jetzt stürmte

er die Treppe hoch. Am Tor nach draußen hielt er die Nase in den Wind, um eventuellen Knoblauch-

geruch herauszufiltern. Tannennadeln, Erde, Sträucher. Nichts. Harz. Das Rascheln von Zweigen im

Wind.

Zufrieden öffnete Lumpi das schmiedeeiserne Tor einen Spalt, und schlüpfte hindurch. Sobald er es hinter

sich geschlossen hatte, sprang er in die Luft und arbeitete sich mit kräftigen Armschlägen höher und höher.

.

* * *

.

"Ich hab es!"

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, und in der Gruft waren nur noch Anna und Tante Dorothee. Rüdiger hatte

es nicht ausgehalten, Anton nicht zu besuchen - obwohl der kleine Menschenjunge gebeten hatte, nur

am Wochenende besucht zu werden, wegen der Schule, das wusste Lumpi.

Er grinste verschlagen.

"Soll ich vorlesen?", fragte er, und hopste auf seinen Sarg, den Brief in der Hand.

"Ist das Blut an deinem Kinn?", fragte Anna stattdessen. Sie starrte ihn an.

Lumpi hielt inne und streckte die Zunge raus. Doch im letzten Moment fuhr er sich nicht über die Unter-

lippe. Offenbar fürchtete er, dass es auch verschmierter Lippenstift sein konnte. Er schminkte sich

immer die Lippen blutrot.

Vorsichtig tastete er mit dem Finger danach und schnupperte.

"Blut.', stellte er fest, und leckte es augenblicklich auf.

Tante Dorothee starrte derweil in die Luft. Sie wartete nur auf den Brief.

Lumpi bemerkte es. "Oh, also, wartet." Er öffnete die Lasche und zerrte ungeduldig an dem wider-

strebenden Papier. "Er lag in _unserem_ Briefkasten, wie beabsichtigt. Es ist alles noch so, wie wir

es damals verließen."

Die Vampire hatten für Notfälle wie diesen, wo sie Post bekommen _mussten,_ einen "toten" Briefkasten

errichtet. Nun, die meiste Zeit des Jahrzehnts war er tot, also unbenutzt, aber eben alle fünfzehn oder

zwanzig Jahre trudelte dieser Brief von der Stadtverwaltung ein. Es zahlte halt niemand sonst für sie

die Gruft. Und den Rest der Zeit blieb der Briefkasten von den Menschen unbeachtet.

"Nun lies schon vor!", hauchte Anna drängend.

"Also gut!", Lumpi räusperte sich. "Sehr geehrter Herr Schlotterstein, ihre Grabstätte läuft ab. Bitte

zahlen sie unten genannten Betrag-"

"Weiter! Weiter unten!", unterbrach Tante Dorothee.

Lumpi überflog den Text. Letztlich wussten sie alle, worauf Dorothee scharf war.

"Hmmhmhm, ah, hier: überweisen oder in bar bezahlen auf der Dienststelle Zimmer blablabla ..." Er schaute

auf. Ein Leuchten war in Dorothees Augen getreten. "Eine Einladung!", seufzte sie, und hielt die Hände

vor ihr Herz. Oder mehr vor ihren Magen. Sie konnten das Gebäude nicht einfach so betreten, dazu

waren sie zu wenig Mensch, selbst wenn es eine Behörde war, und keine Privatwohnung. Aber wenn man

sie einlud...

Der Empfänger war ein nicht existierender, erfundener Nachkomme Johannes Schlotterstein, dessen

Name auch auf dem Briefkasten so stand.

Aber das machte nichts. Auf diese Weise kam Tante Dorothee an ein paar Angestellte der Stadtverwaltung

ran, und da sie dort immer vorgab, nicht zu wissen, wo es lang ging, noch an ein paar mehr.

Und dort interessierte man sich nur dafür, dass bezahlt wurde. Bezahlt...

"Lumpi!", rief Tante Dorothee erneut. "Hast du auch an das Geld gedacht?"

"Klaro, Tantchen. Hier.", er stand auf und drückte ihr ein paar Scheine in die Hand. "Hatte dieses Fräulein

bei sich, dass... ähm..." Er sprach nicht weiter, aber als er sich gleich darauf über die Lippen schleckte,

war klar, worauf er sich bezog. Und normalerweise klaute er nicht. Was wollte er auch mit Geld? Aber hier

ging es um ihre Miete. Die unwissende hatte ihnen weitere fünfzehn Jahre verschafft, wenn nicht länger,

und Spaß mit Geiermeier und Anton Bohnsack.


End file.
